1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to earrings, and, more particularly, to an earring for attachment to an ear through which a plurality of holes have been pierced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of earrings for ornamental purposes is a custom dating back through many millenia, such use exhibited in many divergent forms throughout a wide variety of cultures. Earrings may be worn for a variety of purposes, such as, for example, an expression of social status, a means of promoting self-expression, or a means of promoting individuality.
Earring designs include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 236,935; 280,726; 3,446,033; 4,221,118; 4,489,572; and 4,497,186. Many earring designs, including those disclosed in the aforementioned Letters Patent, require the piercing of a hole through the ear lobe of the wearer to allow attachment of the earring thereto.
Most conventional earring designs for pierced ears include a post-element extending through the hole pierced in the ear lobe with an ornamental element connected to one end of the post-member and a fastening means, such as a clasp, removably connected to the other end of the post member for securing the earring in place. Various disclosures, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 280,726; 3,446,033; and 4,221,118 discuss improvements to the fastening means to ensure that the earring is held in place. At least one patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,186) discloses an earring which obviates the need for a separate fastener means.
Recent trends and fashions have popularized the use of two or more conventional earrings attached to each ear lobe, such use requiring the piercing of two or more holes in each ear lobe of the wearer.
With the additional hole or holes pierced in the ear lobe of the wearer, a radical departure of conventional earring designs is made possible.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an earring designed to allow attachment to an ear lobe containing two holes pierced therethrough.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an earring design which obviates the need for a separate fastener means to secure the earring.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an earring designed to allow attachment to an ear lobe containing more than two holes pierced therethrough.